Esperanza y Corazón
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Marina, voce levou tudo consigo - Crossover Marina x O Jogo do Anjo - Presente de aniversário para Peeh. - Capítulo 1 online
1. Chapter 1

_**Esperanza y Corazón**_

* * *

_Marina, você levou tudo consigo._

* * *

___Para PP, de aniversário antes do aniversário_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**Grandes Esperanças**_

Ainda que o tenha feito, esforço-me para recontar nossa história. Mas às vezes quando reflito, paro para pensar se apenas não inventei isso tudo por sentir-me sozinho demais. No final, seja qual for a resposta, Marina, eu não a tenho. E carrego você comigo como se fosse a luz de minha inspiração.

Minha promessa foi mantida até o fim. Durante o decorrer do dia em que me sentei na beirada daquele penhasco olhando para a praia onde eu e German jogamos suas cinzas _(o seu lugar favorito no mundo)_ escrevi febrilmente cada detalhe da história que você não pôde terminar. Remontei os cenários pelos quais passamos, a sensação de choque quando senti seus lábios tocarem os meus pela primeira vez e o desespero de ter o mundo fugindo aos meus pés quando você partiu.

Embora não esteja presente de corpo, sinto que está em todos os lugares olhando por mim. A catedral que lhe prometi também foi construída. Deixou de ser uma maquete e tornou-se tão viva quanto sua presença em mim. Pensar assim é a única forma que tenho para viver. Acreditar que de alguma forma, aquele espaço de sete dias no qual desapareci do mundo, foi real.

Sua catedral foi minha primeira grande construção e depois dela, jurei a mim mesmo que jamais construiria outra novamente. Aquela seria única como você foi para mim, Marina. Pois em minha vida nunca existiu mais ninguém. Apenas espaços vazios, mulheres sem nome ou rosto. Nenhuma como você, com seu altivismo e força de vontade. Nenhuma com sua beleza ou com o brilho cinzento de seus olhos. Os olhos que, como você inteira, aprendi a amar.

Fechei o livro de nossa história e estava indo embora quando aquele homem apareceu. Tinha nos lábios o sorriso doce de um menino, mas em seus olhos queimavam um ódio que até então desconhecia. Vestia-se em um terno italiano recortado e seus pés calçavam mocassins de valor imensurável, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro da década de 50. Por um momento senti-me perturbado, como se ele tivesse invadido o espaço que deveria ser apenas nosso.

Pareceu ler meus pensamentos, pois sorriu gentilmente para mim enquanto aproximava-se em passos felinos. Passou pela minha mente que não havia ouvido barulho algum de automóvel ou de passos e um arrepio instalou-se em minha nuca, embora aquele estranho emanasse uma aura extremamente apaziguadora.

- Não se preocupe, amigo. Não estou aqui com a intenção de roubar seu espaço. – murmurou em um tom de voz cantado e olhou-me nos olhos. Senti que era devorado por aquele olhar e desviei o rosto para não ter que encará-lo.

- Não sou o dono desta praia. – respondi com um tom mais frívolo do que imaginava. O estranho apenas riu de maneira audível. A risada de uma criança, tão gostosa de ser ouvida.

- Certamente não, mas é um homem cheio de carisma e vontade de viver. – olhava-me novamente e eu outra vez não quis sustentar seu olhar, mas desta vez quem riu fui eu. – Disse algo engraçado?

- Deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa, senhor... – apertei meus olhos e por um momento o sol me cegou. Somente então notei o broche de um anjo preso à lapela daquele misterioso estranho.

- Corelli. Andreas Corelli. – estendeu a mão enluvada para mim e apertei-a. Por um momento senti uma onda de choque percorrer meu corpo e afastei a mão instintivamente. Ele era frio como um cádaver.

- Oscar Drai. – murmurei baixo, ainda me recuperando do choque. Tentei me convencer de que aquilo era apenas minha imaginação.

- Amigo Drai, estou certo de que é sim a pessoa que procuro. Uma pessoa como você, tão cheia de vida, só pode carregar grandes esperanças. – olhava na direção do mar, mas tive a impressão de que olhava além disso. Como se fosse capaz de enxergar o mundo além do horizonte.

- Esperanças são para aqueles que ainda possuem desejos, senhor Corelli. E se me dá licença... – estava prestes a me retirar quando a mão dele tocou meu ombro. Novamente senti aquela estranha sensação de ter um calafrio percorrendo meu corpo e olhei em sua direção.

- Estou certo de que ainda possui algum desejo, Oscar Drai. E estou certo de que posso realiza-lo se fizer algo por mim também.

Antes que me desse conta do que estava acontecendo, já estava enfeitiçado pelo seu olhar. Mas não importava o quão rico aquele homem fosse ou quantas coisas pudesse me oferecer. A única coisa que eu queria, aquela que eu mais desejava eu não poderia ter.

- A não ser que tenha o poder de trazer de volta os mortos, não há negócios que eu possa fazer com você, Andreas Corelli.

Talvez meu tom tenha soado rude, mas Corelli não se deixou intimidar. No lugar disso, sorriu para mim e apertou-me o ombro como se entendesse minha perda.

- Grandes esperanças, amigo Drai. – entregou-me um cartão e deu as costas caminhando pelo mesmo lugar que eu havia vindo. Foi então que reparei no veículo parado mais adiante. Um Rolls Royce branco no mais perfeito estado. Uma relíquia em tempos como aquele.

Baixei meus olhos para o cartão e o li rapidamente.

ANDREAS CORELLI

Construtor

**Construit de la Lumière**

Boulevard Saint-Germain, 69, Paris.

No verso havia uma anotação escrita à mão.

_ Querido Oscar, a vida é feita de grandes esperanças. Quando estiver pronto para transformar as suas em realidade, entre em contato comigo. Estarei esperando. Seu amigo e admirador,_

_A.C_

Olhei naquela direção, mas o Rolls Royce já havia partido.

- Grandes esperanças... – murmurei comigo mesmo. E por um momento, somente por um momento, acreditei que poderia tê-la comigo novamente, Marina. Mesmo que apenas em sonhos.

**N/A:**

****Então, eu decidi que ia postar essa fic hoje, porque eu não sei se vou conseguir entrar na internet no dia do seu aniversário, filha. Eu venho planejando essa fic há meses e eu não tenho mais do que um capitulo - fora o prólogo - pronto, mas eu resolvi postar mesmo assim. A ideia é de uma fanfic que envolva personagens d'O Jogo do Anjo e de Marina, mais precisamente, o Oscar. Eu não sei se a fanfic em si é boa, mas eu espero que você goste. Eu me esforcei muito pra fazer ela, e eu só conseguia pensar em você enquanto escrevia, porque voce me trouxe pra esse mundo. Voce me fez sonhar que um dia eu poderia escrever de verdade. Eu te amo, filha. E eu gostaria de poder estar mais presente. Você é tudo de especial pra mim s2


	2. Chapter 1 - Ato Reflexo

**_Esperanza y Corazón_**

_Marina, você levou tudo consigo._

* * *

**Capítulo I – Ato Reflexo**

- MARINA!

Despertei como quem desperta do pior dos pesadelos ao ouvir a chuva bater contra a vidraça do meu apartamento. Mais uma vez sonhei que a tinha ao meu lado, sorrindo para mim daquele jeito matreiro, encarando-me com seus olhos que carregavam consigo toda a vontade do mundo de ser feliz, apesar de saber que seus dias estavam contados. Respirei fundo e engoli o ar em grandes arfadas enquanto me afogava em uma montanha de projetos de prédios nos quais eu estava trabalhando.

Em geral, o trabalho era a única forma que eu possuía de afastá-la de meus pensamentos, então quando começava a me desprender demais da realidade, me fixava o máximo que podia na intenção de evitar a loucura completa. Senti que minha cabeça latejava enquanto os flashes de meu sonho retornavam à minha mente. Seu sorriso estava tão impregnado em mim quanto o perfume de jasmins que eu ainda sentia embora ele só existisse agora em minha mente.

Com esforço, arrastei-me para fora da cama e olhei as horas no relógio de bolso que German havia me dado como último presente na última vez em que o vira, pois eu não suportava sua presença sem que você, Marina, estivesse ali. Estar ao lado dele era me lembrar de você, e eu simplesmente não podia conviver com essa dor, e nem ele. Decidimos, mesmo que por um voto mudo, que nunca mais nos encontraríamos novamente. E então ele me presenteou com esse relógio. Os ponteiros marcavam 10:25, mas o tempo chuvoso e frio fazia parecer que era mais cedo.

Fui para a cozinha e comecei a preparar o café enquanto descia as escadarias para recolher o jornal daquele dia. Passei os olhos rapidamente pelas notícias, mas nenhuma me chamou realmente atenção, então decidi que passaria aquele dia monótono em casa. Sua lembrança estava firme na minha mente hoje, e então me recordei que os piores pesadelos eram os belos sonhos em que eu estava ao seu lado, pois eu acordaria descobrindo que nada daquilo foi real.

Me servi de uma xícara fumegante de café e engoli dois comprimidos para a dor de cabeça com ele. Sentei-me no sofá e respirei fundo erguendo a cabeça para o alto, como se isso fosse ajudar a dor a passar mais rápido. Sacudi a cabeça e abri um sorriso de canto. Foi quando notei que ao lado da xícara de café, o cartão daquele estranho repousava.

Arqueei ambas as sobrancelhas e reli seu conteúdo, relembrando-me de suas palavras:

_"Grandes esperanças"_

Senti que meu coração se apertava e passei os dedos suavemente pela imagem do anjo impresso no cartão, igual aquele preso em sua lapela. Poderia ele te trazer de volta para mim, Marina? Poderia aquele homem ter tanto poder para isso? Sorri, me sentindo um verdadeiro tolo por acreditar naquilo, mas ao me lembrar de seus olhos dourados e afiados como os olhos de um felino, pareceu-me que ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Apertei os olhos ao sentir minha dor de cabeça tornar-se mais forte e respirei fundo. Acho que o desespero começava a tomar conta de meus pensamentos, pois nada mais em minha mente parecia coerente. Eu não era coerente. Mas me diga, Marina, o que você faria em meu lugar? Você me tinha tirado tudo aquilo no que acreditei, tirou-me sua presença, e levou com sua partida a minha alegria de viver.

Levantei-me do sofá e terminei a xícara de café encarando a chuva ao lado de fora. Será que você estava chorando? Eu realmente gostaria de saber.

Fui interrompido de meus pensamentos quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Levantei-me do sofá e fui até a porta, olhando através do olho mágico. Vi um garotinho encarando o olho com um sorriso banguela segurando uma carta. Abri a porta e inclinei-me na direção dele. Eu morava no andar de cima de uma loja de costuras na cidade de Barcelona que era dirigida por uma velha viúva que nada tinha de dócil ou gentil, mas que cobrava os olhos da cara pelo aluguel.

- Em que posso ajudar?

- Um senhor me pediu para entregar isso. – estendeu-me uma carta e imediatamente reconheci o anjo da lapela de Andreas Corelli como o selo daquela carta. Ainda estava quente.

- Onde ele está? – perguntei em tom quase desesperado, mas não o vi em lugar algum. O menino apenas balançou os ombros e estendeu uma das mãos, aguardando a gorjeta. Revirei os bolsos e dei-lhe algumas moedas ao que ele respondeu com um muxoxo.

Ignorei-o e entrei em casa, sentando-me novamente no sofá com o abridor de cartas em mão. Abri-a, violando o selo do anjo, que por algum motivo me incomodava tanto ou mais do que a presença daquele homem. Retirei dele uma carta e a entrada para um espetáculo em teatro que estaria apresentando naquela noite as 21:00, a Dama de Branco.

_Caro amigo Drai, espero que tenha levado em consideração aquilo que lhe disse. Aprecie o espetáculo e pense a respeito após uma boa noite de diversão. Estarei na cidade pelos próximos três dias, tomando café diariamente no El Rei. E lembre-se: grandes esperanças o aguardam. Seu amigo e admirador,_

_A.C. _

Larguei a carta sobre a mesinha sem sentir nenhuma melhora a respeito de minhas dores de cabeça e respirei fundo decidido a ignorar o convite dele para ver a tal dançarina. Nenhuma outra mulher me interessava que não fosse você, Marina.

Acabei adormecendo sem que percebesse e acordei pelo fim da tarde, ouvindo o telefone tocar. Arrastei-me até a mesinha onde ele estava, sentindo poucas melhoras.

- Alô? – murmurei sonolento.

_- Drai, por onde você anda que eu não consigo falar com você homem?_ – a voz de meu chefe atravessou a linha e senti que batia em minha cabeça como se fosse um picador de gelo.

- Estive ocupado.

_- Nós temos um prazo a cumprir na mansão Tibidabo, sabe disso?_

- Não se preocupe, eu estarei aí amanhã as 14:00 com o projeto.

_- Acho bom que não se atrase, Drai. Não se aproveite só porque tem um pouco de talento, entendeu? _

Resmunguei qualquer coisa e desliguei o telefone esfregando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. Por sorte parte do projeto já estava feito e estava certo de que se virasse a noite poderia finalizá-lo.

Virei os olhos rapidamente pela mesa e o convite para o show daquela noite me atraiu pela segunda vez. Parei para pensar a quanto tempo não visitava um teatro ou saía de casa. Não me agradava, Marina, a ideia de ver outra mulher que não fosse você, mas imaginei que me distrair um pouco de todos aqueles pensamentos não faria mal algum. E talvez ajudasse com a dor de cabeça.

Fui até o meu quarto e separei meu melhor terno para a ocasião. Olhei-me no espelho e toquei meu rosto, onde uma vasta e falha barba negra tomava minhas feições. Perguntei-me quando havia deixado de me importar com a aparência, mas isso era óbvio. Desde que você não estava comigo. Sacudi a cabeça e fui até o banheiro onde tirei a barba com a navalha enquanto aguardava a banheira se encher com água quente. Tomei um longo banho como não fazia há tempos e quando saí de dentro d'água, meus dentes batiam de tanto frio. Coloquei os pés no chão e a sensação de gelidez me lembrou o toque da mão de Andreas Corelli. Engoli em seco e afastei esse pensamento enquanto me arrumava para a apresentação daquela noite, que eu não sabia se era de balé ou qualquer outra coisa.

Paguei um táxi até o endereço impresso na entrada e quando estava por descer o motorista me abordou.

- Quer que eu o aguarde, senhor?

- Não é preciso. – respondi a ele.

- Tome cuidado, essas ruas são perigosas de noite.

Acenei com a cartola que usava na cabeça para a ocasião e voltei-me na direção do teatro. Era tão grande e majestoso quanto a mansão em que eu trabalhava. Fui caminhando para dentro e uma mulher sorridente me recepcionou.

- O senhor gostaria que eu guardasse seu casaco?

Acenei que sim com a cabeça e entreguei a ela o casaco enquanto adentrava o teatro. Suas instalações eram completamente feitas de mármore e haviam poltronas vermelhas na recepção para aqueles que quisessem aguardar o espetáculo.

- Gostaria de alguma bebida enquanto aguarda o espetáculo? – a mesma prestativa funcionária me perguntou.

- Uma dose de whisky seria perfeito. – sorri de volta para ela e alguns minutos depois retornava com minha bebida.

Aproveitei o sabor amargo do whisky enquanto aguardava o horário da apresentação. A mulher então me indicou o caminho e segui para o auditório onde tudo estava escuro demais para eu saber se estava sozinho ou não. Sentei-me no lugar indicado no bilhete e aguardei que as cortinas se erguessem.

Em poucos minutos o espetáculo se iniciou. As luzes eram fracas e de início impediam que o rosto da dançarina fosse vista. Ao que o cenário indicava, ela era uma jovem que fora amaldiçoada sem nunca poder ter ninguém ao seu lado, pois todas as pessoas que se aproximavam dela eram maculadas por uma terrível doença que as matava de maneira lenta e dolorosa. Sendo assim, ela passou todos os cinco atos lamentando-se de sua maldição até que finalmente no último ato ela jogar-se-ia do alto de uma ponte, e no momento em que estava no topo desta no cenário eu vislumbrei seu rosto.

Senti que o tempo parava quando seus olhos cinzentos me encararam pela primeira vez desde o início do espetáculo. Eram os olhos, que mesmo sendo as únicas partes visíveis de seu rosto por causa da maquiagem que me fizeram reconhecer quem era. Era você, Marina, eu tinha certeza disso.

Meu coração batia fortemente no peito e quando se jogou da suposta ponte, todas as luzes se apagaram.

- NÃO! – estendi uma das mãos naquela direção e tropecei desajeitado sobre um senhor que estava na minha frente, mas não tinha tempo para pedir desculpas.

Fui me guiando através do tato até encontrar o palco e subi nele, atravessando as cortinas que me separavam de você. Vi os corredores que levavam até o camarim e a acompanhei com os olhos até uma porta onde desapareceu. Avancei desesperado naquela direção e parei diante da porta, sentindo que meu corpo todo estremecia com a adrenalina; eu suava frio.

Fiquei o que me pareceu uma eternidade encarando a porta pela qual a dançarina havia passado, descrente no que vira. Seria mesmo você, Marina? Estava indeciso quanto ao que fazer quando a porta se abriu e revelou-me um quarto escuro. Naquela penumbra, enxerguei apenas a cama de casal em seu centro e fui guiado pela mão gélida daquela que até então estava no palco. Não me disse nada, mas quando senti seus lábios se colarem aos meus a sensação de choque térmico espalhou-se por meu corpo como na vez em que lhe beijei pela primeira vez.

- Marina...? – murmurei bem baixinho com medo de que aquele momento se desfizesse como tantas vezes ocorreu em meus sonhos.

Tocou meus lábios como um sinal para que me silenciasse e beijou-me a boca com cuidado, guiando-me para a cama. Aos poucos foi me despindo e eu a despi das vestes de dançarina sentindo suas mãos gélidas percorrerem minhas costas e arranhando-as de leve. Meu corpo todo estremecia e sentia que era como se fosse a primeira vez que me deitava com uma mulher.

A beijei e a possui com um desejo que jamais tive com nenhuma outra. Minha Marina, meu primeiro e único amor.

Aos poucos fui embalando no sono com sua cabeça apoiada em meu peito e adormeci como há muito não fazia. Naquela noite, não tive sonho algum, apenas a sensação de paz de quem estava realizado.

Despertei na manhã seguinte empapado de suor e com o sol batendo fortemente contra o meu rosto. Olhei ao redor desesperado por não vê-la e então notei que não estava no local onde dormira na noite passada, mas sim em meu apartamento e devidamente vestido com meu terno. Apertei os olhos fortemente, sentindo a cabeça doer como se tivesse bebido sozinho uma garrafa de vinho e respirei fundo. Como eu temia, tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho. Levantei da cama e arrastei os pés para sair do quarto tirando a camisa quando notei em minhas costas fortes arranhões. Os arranhões que você, Marina, havia deixado em mim.

Havia sido real, não era apenas mais um sonho. Aqueles arranhões não surgiriam ali sozinhos, eu tinha certeza disso. Não sabia como, mas de alguma forma, você havia aparecido para mim na forma da Dama de Branco.

Era isso. Naquele momento decidi que ouviria a proposta de Corelli. Eu precisava tê-la de volta para mim, Marina, não importava quão grande fosse o preço.

**N/A:**

Então, já faz muito tempo que eu não posto nada, inclusive essa fic, mas como minha inspiração voltou eu decidi que retornaria para ela. Eu perdi o contato com tudo e com todo mundo, eu fiquei relapsa daqui e eu sequer sei se você ainda usa o mesmo e-mail, pp, mas eu espero que sim. Crie um maldito facebook para podermos conversar, porra.

Sinto sua falta... e de tudo o que a gente foi.


End file.
